mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning Magic/Spells
Summoning Magic is a magic school for spells that summons creatures to the hero's aid. Level 1 Spells ' Fist of Wrath' (5 Mana) Summons magical fist to deal non-elemental physical damage to target enemy creature. This spell ignores magic resistance and protection from magic. ' Fire Trap' (8 Mana) Puts several magical explosive mines on a battlefield. Mines are invisible to the enemy. Depending on the caster mastery, 2, 4, 6 or 8 mines are placed randomly on the battlefield. Since patch 1.3 the mines are placed randomly in a selected 5x5 area. Each mine does 50+10*Power damage when blowing up. Level 2 Spells Arcane Crystal (8 mana) Creates a crystal on the selected place on the field, blocking the way until the end of combat or until the crystal is attacked and destroyed. ' Raise Dead' (6 mana) Revives a targetted stack for a certain number of health points. If the targetted stack is an undead stack, they are brought back to "Life", any other creature is only revived for that battle and any creatures in the stack that die, are killed off from the remaining "Live" creatures (for example 5 witches, and 10 brought back from death, if one was killed, then one of the 5 alive witches would die, not one of the ten revived). Note: Vladimir has a special trait that makes this spell more effective every three levels, starting at level 1, by 1 spell power. ' Wasp Swarm '(5 mana) Summon a swarm of angry wasps to attack the casters' target. Doesn't affect Undead or Construct creatures. Note: Dirael gets a special trait that allows her to cast Wasp Swarm with more power behind each cast as Dirael grows in levels. Level 3 Spells Blade Barrier (12 Mana) Temporarily creates a wall, three squares long, on the selected part of the field. The wall has additional 75% Defense from the Range and Magical Attacks and returns damage equal to the number of lost Hit Points to the melee attackers. ' Earthquake' (7 Mana) Earthquake damages town walls during a siege. Note: With Tremors ability the creatures behind the walls are damaged. ' Phantom Forces' (6 Mana) Copies the selected friendly unit. The copy has the same characteristics as original unit except that it disappears as soon as it receives any damage (Incorporeal ability gives the copy 50% chance to avoid any damage). Since patch 1.3 only one phantom per stack is allowed, plus phantoms can no longer use special abilities. The caster can clone creatures of maximum level 4, 5, 6 and 7, depending on their Summoning Magic mastery. The hero cannot use it on Phoenix creatures. Level 4 Spells ' Firewall' (8 Mana) Creates a wall of fire in the selected area on battlefield. Deals fire damage to all creatures in this area during several turns. Duration is equal to the caster Spell Power. In Tribes of the East, Firewall is a Destructive Magic spell. Summon Hive(15 Mana) Creates a wasp hive on the selected place of the field. A swarm of wasps from this hive will attack enemy creatures until the end of combat or until the hive is attacked and destroyed (The hive will not attack undead, elemental and mechanical units). ' Summon Elementals'(9 Mana) Summons fire, earth, water or air elementals (depending on the battlefield terrain) to fight for the hero's cause. The number of summoned Elementals is equal to the Spell Power of the caster. At Expert mastery, that number is doubled. Note: Zehir's trait Master of Elements allows more Elemental creatures to be summoned. Level 5 Spells ' Arcane Armor'(10 Mana) Encloses target stack with magical energy shield that partly drains all damage dealt to the stack. The shield has 30*(10+Power) prior to patch 1.3 and 60*(10+Power) with patch 1.3 Hit Points, and drains 25% of the damage dealt to the target. At Expert mastery, it drains 50% of the damage. ' Conjure Phoenix' (20 Mana) Summons a phoenix fighting on the hero's side. Only one Phoenix can be on the battlefield at a time. The greater the hero's Spell Power, the better stats (Hit Points, Attack, Defense) it has. Note: Zehir's trait Master of Elements provides a greater bonus to this spell. Also, if there is an existing Phoenix and the hero casts the spell once more, the existing is unsummoned. Category:Heroes V spells